Explosive
by yum.frozen.grapes
Summary: Explosive one word that descriped there relationship to a tee. He was a ticking bomb and she was the lit match, together they exploded. You couldn't stop watching them together the electricity that surrounded them was hypnotizing.
1. Opening

**Authors note: I know that I said I wasn't going to start another story until I was atleast halfway finshed with "Feeling Love" but I can't help it this story is just itching to be written! I have every intention of finishing this story and not letting it drag like "Feeling Love" Please give this story a chance and review**

**Title:Explosive**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing at all but this plot and a few charters that I'm going to sprinkle in here and there**

**Summary: Explosive one word that descriped there relation to a tee. He was a ticking bomb and she was the lit match, together they exploded. You couldn't stop watching when they were together the electricity that surrounded them was hypnotizing. No one can break them apart...to bad that some people are going to have to learn that the hard way**

**Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay**

**Warning: This story is AU so the charters are going to be a little different. Your still going to love them there just going to be a little rough around the edges. Okay now onto the good stuff**

* * *

Let's

_Since you been away I been down and lonely _

_Since you been away I been thinking of you_

_Oooh oooh I'm missing you_

_Oooh oooh oooh I'm missing you_

His eyes suryved his surroundings the cold look causing those who dared make eye contact to quickly shift there gaze, the storm brewing behind his eyes to intesnse for most to handle. His eyes stopped as they landed on the one person he was looking for

"AY!" He yelled across the crowded parking lot causing many to turn his way then turn back to what they were doing after seeing his glare.

The bushy haired male turned around making eye contact with the blue eyed brooder before raising his hand that wasn't occupied with a red cup silently asking a question that he was pretty sure he already knew the anwser to. His question was anwsered when the blonde nodded his head once causing the bushy haired male to smirk. "TIME TO RACE!" he yelled causing those filling the crowded parking lot located in the outskirts of town to cheer

The blue eyed male turned around from the crowd inhaling deeply, this was it his time to escape. He was ready. Tonight he would win...because that's what he did...win...losing was not an option...not for Troy Bolton anyways.

"You ready for this man?" Troy turned to Chad smirking letting Chad know all that he needed to without a single word "Okay let's do this shit then!"

"Lets"

* * *

She'd been in town for about two weeks now and everyday for those two months she had wondered about him. Her cousin had filled her in on the basics. He was the golden boy around town. Basketball Captain, student body president, heir to the Bolton empire and renowned drag racer. Aside from the basics her cousin had also warned her that he was off limits no one got close to Troy Bolton. He was untouchable aside for his life long friends who she later learned were, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessi, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor...all royalty as far as East High was concerned. She could still remember the first time that she layed eyes on him...it was her first night in town and Claire (her cousin) had taken her to the hang out spot

_"So whats so speical about this place?" She asked looking around the crowded parking lot filled with teens drinking laughing and just overall having a good time_

_"You'll see in about" Claire glances down at her watch smiling when she looks up "Now" _

_She frowns as she hears the roar of engines headed there way. She watches as the party comes to a halt everyone's attention turned towards the street...looks of excitement and anticipation gracing most faces "WTF is going on?" She askes Claire she doesn't recieve her anwser for her attention is drawn to the 3 cars who pull into three of the 6 marked empty parking spaces. She watches as if in slow motion as the door to the silver and blue opens and out steps the hottest guy she has ever seen in her life "Oh my god" She mutters causing Claire to smirk_

_"Tell me about it"_

_She watches in utter fasanation as the other drives and passangers exsit there cars to join the blue eyed hottie. She watches as the group of five make there way over to the make shift stage that has been set up. The parking lot is dead silent as the mysterious blue eyed hottie opens his mouth " TONIGHT WE RACE" He says simply causing the party to once again start and some how become louder than before_

_"Who is that" She askes Claire while never taking her eyes off of the hottie_

_"Troy Bolton East High's God"_

_"I have got to meet him" _

_Claire shakes her head wanting to warn her cousin but already knowing that she is just going to have to find out the hard way "No way he's off limits"_

_"Why?" She askes_

_"Just cause take my advice Elle, stay away from him you'll only end up hurt in the end"_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing I warned you try if you want to but don't come crying to me when he turns you down"_

_She turns to Claire smirking more than sure of herself "Nobody turns Elizabeth Stevens down"_

_"Nobody until now" Claire gives her one more pointed look before going off to look for some of her friends. Leaving Elizabeth alone._

_"Troy Bolton" She whispers to herself while keeping her eyes trained on him "I like"_

"LIZ!" Elizabeth snaps out of her daze to find Claire standing there glaring at her

"Come on the race is about to start"

"Ooooh sorry I just kind of zoned out for a minute"

"Yeah I know" Claire says while giving her a pointed look already knowing who she was thinking about. Liz see's Claire's look and rolls her eyes

"Calm down Claire I was just thinking about him it's not like I've made a move or anything"

Claire sighs "I know I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't"

"You wil...they all do in the end"

Liz frowns "What?...wtf does that mean?"

Claire shakes her head while sighing "Nothing...let's just go...we don't wanna miss the race"

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

Chad watches as Troy nods his head while on the phone. Chad takes one look at the slight smile on Troy's face and already knows who he's talking to. He approaches Troy nodding as Troy mouths that he'll be off in a second

'

"Yeah I am...I know...Yea...Okay...I will...Love You too...Bye" Troy hangs up and turns his attention to Chad "So who am I racing tonight?" He askes not giving Chad the chance to inquire about his phone call

Chad nods his head in understanding knowing that it's still hard for Troy with her not being there "Brad" Troy's eyes turn a dangerous shade of grey and a sinister smirk graces his face that would have scared any other person but it's Chad and Chad know's whats behind to look

"Ready to see your best friend kick some ass"

Chad chuckles amsued at Troy's cockiness "Hell Yeah"

"Let's do than damn thing then"

"Let's"

She smiled while hanging up the phone. He was going to be so happy. She was missing him and couldn't wait to be back home and back in his arms. Her phone rings causing her smile to grow

"Hey Shar...yeah tomorrow...yeah 7...I know...am I ready?...u know I am...are you ready?...Let's do it then!...Mkay Luv ya too see you tomorrow"

She hangs up the phone sighing as he eyes land on the picture of the two of them sitting on the hood of his car kissing. She couldn't wait to go home and be once again caught up in the storm behind his eyes

**Okay so that's the first chapter...I won't contuine with this story unless I have atleast 7 reviews...I really wanna do this story so please review and tell me what you think...thanx a bunch**

**-ZanClaNa**


	2. Like Me

**Authors note: I know that I said I wasn't going to start another story until I was atleast halfway finshed with "Feeling Love" but I can't help it this story is just itching to be written! I have every intention of finishing this story and not letting it drag like "Feeling Love" Please give this story a chance and review**

**Title:Explosive**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing at all but this plot and a few charters that I'm going to sprinkle in here and there**

**Summary: Explosive one word that descriped there relation to a tee. He was a ticking bomb and she was the lit match, together they exploded. You couldn't stop watching when they were together the electricity that surrounded them was hypnotizing. No one can break them apart...to bad that some people are going to have to learn that the hard way**

**Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay**

**Warning: This story is AU so the charters are going to be a little different. Your still going to love them there just going to be a little rough around the edges. ****Okay now onto the good stuff**

**Song credit Girlicious not me so don't sue!**

* * *

**Like Me**

_Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay) From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
She Trynna Talk Like Me  
Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me  
Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
Trynna Imitate Me (Ay) She Trynna Move Like Me  
Trynna Act Like Me Trynna  
Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me_

* * *

Something was going to happen tonight...he could feel it. He couldn't explain how he knew he just did. Maybe it was something in the air he didn't know...what he did know is that he couldn't wait for what ever it was that was going to happen to happen.

"TB come on!" Zeke yells snapping him out of his daze. He soon joins Zeke and Chad.

"Where are the girls?" Troy askes noticing the missing addition to there group

Zeke shrugs "I don't know all Shar said was that they had some buisness to handdle and would be here later"

Troy frowns "Buisness?"

Zeke chukles "That's what I said but then I figured she ment shopping or something else girly that she knew I didn't want to hear about"

Troy nods his head "Yea knowing them there's getting into something where ever they are"

Chad scoffs "When aren't they-I can honestly say that since your girlfriends been away they've been staying out of trouble"

Troy smirks and shrugs "What can I where my girl goes trouble just seems to follow"

"Yeah that's something that the two of you seem to have in common" Troy chooses not to respond. Insted he shrugs and resumes his observation of the parking lot that always seems to be filled with teens. As the three guys stood in silence observing there surrounding Troy's feeling that something was going to happen that night only seemed to intensify. He could hardly wait to see what happened tonight...something told him that was ever was going to happen was going to be damn good. All he had to do was wait and see...because even though the party started a long time ago he knew that the party was only the begening to an exciting night that he would never foget

Chad inturrpts his thoughts causing him to roll his eyes while listening to his friend "So I was thinking maybe we should...

* * *

Three girls were sprawled on the queen sized bed in the fairly large bedroom. The three girls couldn't stop smiling. There joy at being reunited was noticable to all. You would have thought that the group of three had been split up longer than 2 and a half weeks the way they were carrying on.

"AHHHHHH I totally missed you!" The taller of the three girls exclaimed for about the 5th time that night

The shortest of the three chuckled while slightly smirking "Of course you did Shar I mean it is me were talking about"

Sharpay rolls her eyes "I see that cockiness is still in tact" Gabriella just shrugs causing Sharpay to scoff "You and that boyfriend of your got that real bad"

"Hey all I can say is when you got it you got it"

Taylor rolls her eyes "Whatever...

"So catch me up whats been going on while I've been gone?" Gabriella askes eager to see if things are still intact the way she left them

"Not much...there is a new girl though"

"Really?" Gabriella says knowing that Taylor wouldn't bring the new girl up unless it invovled her boyfriend

"Yeah and she is majorly crushing on your boyfriend"

Gabriella rolls her eyes "Don't they all" She replies having already expected the new girl to be crushing on Troy. It's like a tradition or something EVERY new girl that has come to town has liked Troy at some point or another

Taylor chuckles "Yeah she's Claires cousin she just moved here from Orange County and she's going to be a senior like us"

Gabriella nods her head absorbing the information "Okay...did anyone tell her about me"

Sharpay smirks "Now why would we do a dumb thing like that...I swear everyone is waiting for you to come back just so they can see the crushed look on her face"

Gabriella smiles "Good...now I hows about we get ready...I'm just itching to celebrate my return"

Taylor and Sharpay exchange knowing looks "And let us guess your celebration can't start until your reunited with your boo"

"You know it"

Sharpay and Taylor laugh "Let's go then" The three girls get up each heading for the huge walk in closet in Gabriella's room

Gabriella smiles more than excited to be home now "Tonight is gonna be fun"

* * *

There were six parking sports each marked with a name; Chad, Tay, Zeke, Shar, Troy and Montez. Every since she'd noticed the spaces she couldn't help but wonder who this Montez person was. During all of her two weeks in town she hadn't once seen a car occupy that spot. Everytime the eliete group would pull up the spot in between Chad and Troy would remain empty. Tonight she had decided that she would find out who this Montez person was and tonight would be the night that she would talk to Troy Bolton. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face just thinking about him. Tonight was the night that Troy Bolton would finally know who she was and she couldn't wait...just a few more pep talks to herself and she'd be ready to go.

"LIZ!" Liz turns to face Claire who is clearly irratated "What the hell I've been calling your name for like 5min"

"Sorry I was just thinking" Claire rolls her eyes already knowing what (more like who) her cousin was thinking about. "Claire who is Montez"

Claire "Well you see..." Before Claire can contuine to roar of approaching engines and loud music inturrpts her.

_Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)  
Look At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like that I,  
I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie  
Gimme 10 Feet Chick  
Now Add Another 5_

If I Had A Step On you Be All On that (I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map  
Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like  
(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me

Both her and Liz turn towars the noise. Claire feels a knowing smile slowly grace her face when she spots the familiar pink car

Liz watches once again in fasanation as all eyes stay trained on the pink racing car bumbing the music. She notices Taylor and Sharpay's cars pull into there spaces before the pink car swoops into the space marked Montez. She watches in anticipation as the door slowly opens and out steps a girl...a hot girl...like really hot! "That's Montez" she faintly hears Claire say as she watches the mystery girl

_Look At Me I Know I'm Fly (Fly)  
Look At Me you Wanna Be Fly Like that I,  
I'm The Truth and the Truth Don't lie  
Gimme 10 Feet Chick  
Now Add Another 5_

If I Had A Step On you Be All On that (I'm On Fire) I Put Hot On The Map  
Cause I Be The One That you Wanna Be Like  
(Oh Oh Oh) Yeah you Wanna Be Like Me

"The girls are here" Zeke says hearing the girls new theme song fill the air

Chad rolls his eyes "I am so fucking sick of this song, they kill me with these little themes or whatever"

Troy chuckles while nodding his head in agreement "Yeah atleast they relate"

"Oh shit" Both Chad and Troy turn to Zeke who has his eyes glued to the approaching vehicals

"What?" Zeke nods his head towards the cars causing Troy and Chad to turn that way. Chad's eyes widen when he spots what caused Zeke's outburst "Oh shit was right"

Troy eyes stay locked on the familiar pink car as it pulls in to the spot next to his own. He watches as the door opens and his girlfriend emerges. He feels a quick intake of breath at how simply beautiful she is. After having not seen her for two weeks the sight of her in her dark skinny jeans black and grey vest and matching vans is a welcomed sight. He feels a smirk start to make its way onto his face as he notices that he now 2yr old tattoo is in slightly visable. His eyes rake over her body one more time before he makes eye contact. His smirk only grows when she leans on the hood of her car while nodding her head for him to come over

"I'll be right back" He mumbles to Chad and Zeke as he starts to make his way toward his girlfriend

"Oh great" Chad mumbles seeing the looks Troy and Gabriella are sending each other "This is going to be a long night"

* * *

**Okay So there's the next update. Sorry to leave it there but I had to leave you guys wanting more!**

**Count Down till I leave-2 Days!**

**Up Next  
Troy and Gabriella reunited  
Tattoos  
A Fight Gabriella's first night back**

**Review PLZ!**


	3. Just Call Us Trouble

**Authors note: Thanks you guys for reviewing! I'm glad that people are liking my story! So I'm back from Nicaragua! It was a fun trip I learned a lot and made new friends so yay me!...I really ment to post this update before I left but I only had half of it written so I couldn't but now it's all written so yay story...I really really love this story even though the lack of updates would prove otherwise...I'm always thinking of a new idea for this story but it seems like inspiration always hits when I'm at work and with me when I'm inspired I need to sit down and start writing as soon as I get the idea or else I will lose intrest in the idea...lately thats been the case...but now I am back in the zone and hope that people are still reading this story**

**Title:Explosive**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing at all but this plot and a few charters that I'm going to sprinkle in here and there**

**Summary: Explosive one word that descriped there relation to a tee. He was a ticking bomb and she was the lit match, together they exploded. You couldn't stop watching when they were together the electricity that surrounded them was hypnotizing. No one can break them apart...to bad that some people are going to have to learn that the hard way**

**Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay**

**Warning: This story is AU so the charters are going to be a little different. Your still going to love them there just going to be a little rough around the edges. ****Okay now onto the good stuff**

**Song credit: Jazmine Sullivan-I Need U Bad**

**Okay so I've confused myself a bit but here's a time line. The gang is on Winter Break Right Now which actually ends in two days. The current day is Friday and School starts Monday. Gabriella was going to miss the first week back to school but she came back from her trip early insted of being gone three weeks she was only gone for two...I know somewhere I put that she was gone for two and half but I really ment two...so yea...**

* * *

**_Previously _**

**_Troy eyes stay locked on the familiar pink car as it pulls into the spot next to his own. He watches as the door opens and his girlfriend emerges. He feels a quick intake of breath at how simply beautiful she is. After having not seen her for two weeks the sight of her in her dark skinny jeans black and grey vest and matching vans is a welcomed sight. He feels a smirk start to make its way onto his face as he notices that her now 2yr old tattoo is in slightly visable. His eyes rake over her body one more time before he makes eye contact. His smirk only grows when she leans on the hood of her car while nodding her head for him to come over_**

**_"I'll be right back" He mumbles to Chad and Zeke as he starts to make his way toward his girlfriend_**

**_"Oh great" Chad mumbles seeing the looks Troy and Gabriella are sending each other "This is going to be a long night"_**

**Just Call us Trouble**

_Boy, I need you bad, as my heartbeat  
(Bad like the food I eat)  
Bad as the air I breath  
(Baby, I want you bad)  
I need you bad ,I can't take this pain  
(Bad I can't take this pain) Boy  
I'm 'bout to go insane  
(Baby, I need you bad)  
I need you,I need you  
What I gotta do  
(Baby I want you bad)  
I need you' I need you  
Do it all for you  
(Baby, I need you)  
_

She watched as he made his way over to her. The confidence that radiated off him as he walked caused her to gently bite her lower the anticipation of just being near him almost being enough to make her run and jump into his arms. It had been a long 2 weeks...2 weeks to long if you asked her, it was the longest amount of time that they'd been apart since they got together. She could still remember the look on his face when she told him she would be leaving

_Flashback_

_"I really really really love you!" She says while opening the door to his room. His eyebrows raise slightly as he takes in her nervous fidgiting. He turns away from his laptop spinning in his computer chair to give her his full attention_

_"That's nice to know Brie-I love you too...now why don't you just tell me whatever it is that you have to tell me and stop trying to butter me up" Troy watches in masked amusment as Gabriella frowns and slowly shuffles her way over to him ploping down onto his lap_

_"But your really not going to like this" Troy sighs stopping himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance as his girlfriend contuines to dance around telling him something_

_"Babe whatever it is it can't be to bad" Gabriella wraps her arms around Troy's neck while he wraps an arm around her waist. Gabriella sighs before speaking_

_"I'mleavingtomorrowandI'mnotcomingbackforthreeweeks" Troy frowns having understood what Gabriella said even though she somehow managed to make is all one word insted of a sentence_

_"What do you mean your leaving for three weeks-where are you going, who are you going with, and when was this little vacation planned?" Gabriella scoffs having forgotten that Troy is one of the only people if not the only one who can understand her rushed speech _

_"Mom called she's gonna be in New York for three weeks she wants me to come see her before she heads to Egypt for buisness, it's either go now or go visit her in Egypt for the whole summer" Troy frowns not liking the idea of Gabriella being gone for the whole Summer, even though it's more than 6mths away_

_"So when do you leave" Troy relucatantly askes knowing that it's better to have Gabriella leave now then to be gone for the whole summer. Gabriella smiles before kissing Troy's cheek glad that he isn't going to give her any grief about her having to leave like she expected him too._

_"I leave in three days" Troy scoffs at the fast approaching date. He opens his mouth to voice his irratation when he takes one look at Gabriella's pleading face, he closes his mouth before smirking_

_"Well you know what the means don't you" Gabriella raises an eyebrow in curiosity_

_"What?" Troy stands up suddenly holding Gabriella bridal style Gabriella yelps and tigthens her hold on him. Troy chuckles as Gabriella glares at him_

_"We need to cram three weeks of us into three days and I think we should start by spending some "us" time in the bed" Gabriella laughs as Troy throws her onto his bed _

_"You are such a..." Before she can finish her sentence Troy's lips connect with her own making her forget everything_

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella snaps out of her memory just in time. Her gaze which is directed towards the ground focuses on the pair of blue vans that belong to none other than her boyfriend. She slowly starts to lift her eyes. Her gaze taking in the way Troy's dark jeans hug him in just the right way. She smiles slightly when she see's the way that his dark blue V neck hugs his torso. Her smile turns into a full blown smirk when her dark eyes finally connect with his. Neither says anything as the two stare at the other there eyes raking over the other looking for any differences that might have appeared when the two were apart. After seeing that both are in the same perfect condition that they left the other in there eyes once again connect.

Gabriella feels her face heat a bit when she observes the intense look Troy is sending her way. Even after so long he is still able to make her weak with just one look. To most Troy was the fort nox of emotions. You never knew how he was feeling or what he was thinking, there was no way that you could read him, that is unless you were Gabriella. She knew him better than anyone would ever know him and it was all because of his eyes. The eyes that girls swooned over and guys avoided contact with. Gabriella could read them like a book the blue storm that seemed to brew within them connected Gabriella to Troy in a way that no one would ever be able to understand.

Gabriella feels herself start to get lost in the blue slightly tented grey orbs. The love that is so evidently shinning in Troy's eyes cause Gabriella to pause a second before speaking "Surprise"

Troy smiles, that Bolton smile reserved only for her he holds her gaze as he starts to close the small distance between them. Stepping inbetween her slighly spread legs towering over her a bit "Surprise indeed" He says softly while leaning down connecting his lips to hers. Gabriella smiles against his lips as she feel the familiar shocks run through her body that she's been yearning to feel for the past two weeks. The smile quickly leaves her lips as she gets wrapped up in the over whelming presence of her boyfriend. Her surroundings slowly dissapear and all that she can foucs on is the feeling of Troy's lips pressed up against her own.

* * *

As the two become wrapped up in each other they fail to notice the looks coming there way from the envious males and females surrounding them. Even though they are to wrapped up in each other to notice the attention that they're attracting there friends aren't. Sharpay rolls her eyes as she notices the ever present looks of jealousy "You would think that they would get tired of damn near stalking those two"

Taylor scoffs "Yeah fucking right they day that Troy and Gabriella stop being "stalked" is the day pigs fly" Chad opens his mouth to speak but Taylor stops him "No it is not possible sweetie so don't even ask" Chad frowns

"I wasn't even going to ask that...I was going to say that I think it's time we break those two up I mean tonight is Gabbs first night back and the CR (Chick Race) is about to start soon, I know that she's gonna want in"

Taylor nods her head in agreement "Yeah your right...so who's going to break them up?" The friends all exchange looks neither wanting to be the one to break the newly reunited couple up

"Not Me!" Chad Taylor and Zeke call before Sharpay

"Damnit" Sharpay mutters glaring at her friends "I hate you guys" She says looking at her own boyfriend who's giving her a look of sympathy

"I'm sorry babe if this was any other situation I would help you out but you know how Troy and Gabbs can be when there so caught up in each other" Sharpay scoffs

"Wimp" She takes a deep breath before making her way towards the sickenly sweet couple "Ugh guys" the pair ignore her "Troy...Gabbs" They still ignore her "Okay you guys leave me no choice" She takes a deep breath before quickly hitting Troy in the back of his head by the time that he is turned around to face her she is already halfway across the parking lot

"WTF! Sharpay" Troy practiclly growls more irratated about being inturrupted then being hit in the head

"I'm really sorry guys...I tried to get your attention but your weren't listening" Troy rolls his eyes while Gabriella smiles

"What's so important that you had to inturrupt us" Sharpays shoots Gabriella a quick smirk before telling them about the up coming race

"CR starting in 10 wanted to know if you were in or not" Gabriella smirks her whole face lighting up at the thought of racing after 2 long weeks

"So who am I racing" Gabriella askes her question confirming that she is infact going to race

"Nichole and Tash, Kimberly and Lula" Gabriella nods her head going over the drivers in her head as Sharpay says there names

"What the buy in?"

"5" Before Gabriella can even tell Sharpay to get the money out of her car Troy pulls out a wad of cash handing Sharpay the five hundred dollars. Troy notices the look on Gabriella's face and smirks

"Consider it a welcome back present" Gabriella rolls her eyes while pushing Troy away from her so that she can stand up. Before she can comment on the Troy's cockiness they're inturrupted

"CR STARTING IN 5MIN!"

"See you at the finish line"

"I'll be the one in the front" Gabriella replies having no doubt in her mind that she's going to win her race. Troy chuckles before wrapping his arms around her for one more hug.

"Be safe" He says seriously while gazing down into her chocolate orbs. Gabriella nods knowing how important it is for her to be safe

"I will" Troy leans down and kisses her forhead before letting her go. Gabriella watches as he turns around and starts to walk back towards there friends. She turns and starts to enter her car just as he calls her name. She turns to see him once again facing her "Yeah?"

"I'm glad your home" Gabriella smiles her heart warmed by his words knowing that what he's really saying is 'I love you and really missed you'

"Me too"

* * *

"He Has a girlfriend!" Liz hisses turning to her amused cousin

"Hey I warned you; did I or did I not tell you he was off limits"

"Yes! But you never said that he had a girlfriend!, why didn't you tell me" Claire gives her a pointed look

"Like that would have changed your mind about him, I know you and if anything it would have just made you want him even more" Liz frowns her lips poking out like a young child who is mad that they can't get the candy they want

"You could have atleast warned me I mean DAMN that was intense and I couldn't even hear what the hell they were saying"

"Troy and Gabriella is just one of those things that you have to see for your self, there's no describing them, yeah I could have told you Troy had a girlfriend but that wouldn't have even touched on Troy and Gabriella's relationship, they're so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend, they're...Them"

Liz sighs not at all happy about Troy and Gabriella "They can't last forever" Claire shoots Liz a look of disbelief as she hears the words come from her mouth

"I warned you and you've only seen a small glimpse of what they are trust me when I say your not ready for what Troy and Gabriella are"

"No they aren't ready for the distruction that I'm going to bring" Claire sighs once again fed up with Liz and her crazy talk

"What that hell ever I warned you, AGAIN. you wanna set yourself up for failure be my guest just don't come crying to me when they take your ass down"

Liz ignores Claires comment as her eyes stay locked on Gabriella who is pulling out of her parking spot and making her way to the start line

"There not gonna know what hit em"

* * *

**Okay So there's the next update. More to come soon. I really like writing this story and am so glad that other people like it too...so please contuine to read and review )...P.S I know that the song in the begenning really doesn't have anything to do with the chapter but its actually the song that inspired me to write most of the chapter so if it seems a little wierd being there just know that it was my chapter inspiration**

**Up Next****  
Tattoos  
A Fight Gabriella's first night back  
Gabriella's Race**


	4. Memories

**Authors note: I am so juiced cause theres a new FAST AND FURIOUS coming out with the ORIGINAL CAST!!! I like love that movie its half of my reason for writing this!**

**Title: Explosive**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing at all but this plot and a few charters that I'm going to sprinkle in here and there**

**Summary: Explosive one word that described there relation to a tee. He was a ticking bomb and she was the lit match, together they exploded. You couldn't stop watching when they were together the electricity that surrounded them was hypnotizing. No one can break them apart...too bad that some people are going to have to learn that the hard way**

**Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay**

**Warning: This story is AU so the charters are going to be a little different. Your still going to love them there just going to be a little rough around the edges. Okay now onto the good stuff**

**Song Credit: Dirrty-Christina Aguilera, Boyfriend Number 2-Pleasure P, She Feelin Me-Lil Wayne ft Nevia**

**

* * *

**

"You Ready? Sharpay asks Gabriella while leaning against her car. Gabriella glances up at her friend from her spot behind the wheel in her car. She looks around at the other drivers, each looking at little more than nervous. Gabriella smirks loving that she's able to affect the girls like that before the race has even started

"You know I am"

Sharpay nods her head a smirk gracing her face at her friends answer "Good, you ready for the ritual" Gabriella chuckles thinking about the girls before race ritual "I mean your home coming is a special occasion and I know we decided to only do this on special occasions"

Gabriella smiles "Yeah I'm ready" She looks around for Taylor "Where's Tay we can't do it without her"

Sharpay points to Taylor who is at the starting line "She's already in place I just had to come over here to make sure that you were ready"

"Oooh well I'm ready so let's get this thing started" Sharpay smiles big more than excited she gets up from leaning on Gabriella's car

"No problem" Sharpay quickly makes her way over to the starting line where Taylor is already waiting. Gabriella gets out of her car taking her place in front of her vehicle. She inhales deeply feeling nothing but contentment as she hears the pulsing beat start to fill the parking lot

"No place like home" She whispers to herself in satisfaction as the music starts

* * *

Liz watches as Sharpay joins Taylor at the starting line. Liz turns to Claire confused about what's going on "What's going on I thought that the race was starting"

Claire smiles shaking her head at her cousins lack of knowledge "It is" Liz's confusion grows when she spots Gabriella getting out of her car

"Then why is Gabriella get out of her car"

"Tradition" Claire say simply as she hears the music start. She chuckles at the choice of song "I see there going a little old school tonight"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Liz asks growing irritated not liking not knowing what's going on

"Just watch"

* * *

"Oh hell no!" Zeke exclaims once he hears the choice of music Sharpay has selected "Correct if I'm wrong but didn't we ban this song from being played after last time's little performance"

Chad nods his head a frown on his face as he recounts said event "Yeah I think we did" Chad huffs in annoyance glancing at Troy "I swear you girlfriend makes those two so much bolder Tay and Shar know we won't say anything because you won't say anything to Gabs"

Troy shrugs not really bothered the girls choice on song, if anything he's bothered about all guys staring at his girlfriend like she's a slab of steak fresh of the grill "It's cool as long as no one touches it's all good" He says needing to say the words out loud so that he to believes them

Both Chad and Zeke sigh realizing that Troy is right they have no reason to be mad because at the end of the day the girls are coming home with them "Yeah I guess we just need to sit back and enjoy the show"

"Yeah" Chad says agree with Zeke. Just as the song starts and the girls start to go into their routine Chad smirks "I do love this performance though"

"Don't we all" Zeke says exchanging a smirk with Chad as they watch their girls do what they do best...

* * *

The girls all vibe to beat as the intro starts, each taking the time getting into the music. The crowd goes wild when they recognize the song. All the guys excited to see a repeat performance of their favorite routine. The girls go wild loving enjoying the natural high that Sharpay Taylor and Gabriella seem to spread every time they perform

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

The girls turns around throwing the arms in the air recounting Christina's moves to the tee the girls continue to gyrate and get lost in the beat as all eyes stay locked on them. So into the music the girl's don't even notice the lustful looks guys are sending their way. Sharpay and Taylor put there cheer-leading skills to good use as they feed off the crowd's excitement moving their bodies to the beat in perfect unison with Gabriella.

Gabriella smiles as she hears her favorite part begin. She turns to Troy sending a seductive wink his way as she signs along with the racy lyrics while hitting the moves better than Christina herself.

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that _

Troy smirks as Gabriella turns her back to him glancing over her shoulder as she slowly starts to drop to the ground winding her body in a provocative manner popping her ass when she's low to the ground.

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

She slowly slinks back to a standing position blowing a kiss in Troy's direction before sauntering into her car never missing a beat as she walks.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Liz exclaims more than a little shocked by the little performance she just witnessed. She couldn't believe that the three girls had just done what they did, the fact that no one seemed surprised by the display was more shocking than the risky dance

Claire chuckles amused by her cousin's reaction "I told you tradition"

"What the hell kind of tradition was that!...I mean did you just see what they did!...it was...it was...it was fucking HOT!" Liz finally gets out not understanding why she didn't view the raunchy dancing as slutty or anything along those lines "Do they do that before every race?" Liz asks?

Claire shrugs "Depends on how there feeling...they used to do it before every race but now they just do it on a special occasion"

"Tonight was a special occasion?" Claire looks at her likes she's dumb

"Of course-Gabriella's back"

"She was only gone for like two weeks?" Claire sighs and shakes her head at her cousins lack of knowledge

"You have so much to learn...Gabriella is the glue that hold there group together without her they were missing a piece of themselves now that she's back everything is right in the world-I know that it may seem like they were doing fine without her but that's only because your new and you don't know how it is when she's here"

Liz turns her attention back to the race her eyes settling on Gabriella's pink car as it expertly navigates along the road. She mulls over Claire's words as she watches Gabriella car crosses the finish line making her victory look easy. _"Now that she's back everything is right with the world"_

* * *

Troy smiles a rare thing to be seen. He watches the crowd swarms Gabriella as she exits her car. The triumphant smile on her face visible to all. He makes his way over to her the crowd moving out of his way, leaving an open path straight to his girlfriend "Congratulations" He whispers in her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him so that her back connects with his chest

"Thank you"

"I see that your time away didn't cause you to become rusty"

Gabriella turns around while smiling up at her boyfriend "What can I say, it's like riding a bike for me, something you can never really forget"

"Is that so"

"Yeah it is…you know what else is like riding a bike"

"What?" Troy asks even though he has some idea where she's going with this

"Kissing…you" Troy smirks his lips a whisper away from her own

"How about we put that theory to test"

"Good Race Gabriella" Troy halts his lips barely grazing Gabriella's. He slowly turns his head, his eyes now a dangerous shade of dark blue. The temper that he's renowned for slowly starting to boil it's way to the surface

"Jacobs" He mutters his voice now gruff filled with anger as his eyes do a once over of the fit soccer captain. He could taste the disgust he felt for this guy in his mouth, the memory of slipup still fresh in his mind.

FLASHBACK

_He was beyond tired; he'd spent the whole day working on Chad and Zeke's cars. The two needed a lot of work since their last check up hadn't been for close to four months, all the races that they guys had been doing had really taken a toll on their cars. His whole day was spent either underneath the hood of Chad's car or under Zeke's whole car. All he wanted to do was lay down and get some sleep._

**_I'm so G, I puff that 4 leaf  
I make love to my girl and I fuck the police  
She hold it down for daddy when we duck the police  
But I don't let her hold my pistol cuz she might tuck the police  
Cuz she's a gangsta_**

_Suddenly sleep was the last thing on his mind as he picked up the phone_

_"So I'm on my way to your house so you should be dressed and ready to go by the time that I get there"_

_"How do you even know that I'm home?"_

_"Because I just left Taylor's so she could have some alone time with her boyfriend who you were with all day"_

_He chuckles in amusement "Okay...I'll see you soon I guess"_

_"That you will...and just so you know soon means like 10min be READY!"_

_"OKAY!"_

_"Alright-bye."_

_"Bye"_

_He hangs up his phone and gets up off of his bed now with a slight smile on his face. He makes his way over to his dresser and pulls out a plain black T-shirt to change into. He changes his shirt while thinking about his best friend. Things were changing between the two of them, he knew, she knew, hell all of there friends knew it. After being friends for 10 plus years he figured he was bound to develop something more than just friendship feelings towards her. When he thought about it it seemed more than natural to him to be thinking about Gabriella the way that he did. He wanted her and he knew that she wanted him, it was only a matter of time before they made things happen. Unfortunately that time was not now, for one reason and one reason only, Gabriella's boyfriend Brandon. He still couldn't believe that she was dating that jackass. The guys was a jerk point blank period, the only good thing about him was the fact that he wasn't going to last long. It was only a matter of time before Gabriella realized that her feelings for Troy were more just a crush and when she did Brandon would be kicked to the curb. Troy knew that Gabriella was already starting to realize the magnitude of her feelings since she seemed to be spending more time with him than her own boyfriend doing things like going to dinner and movies, things that seemed more like dates then just hang out time._

**_HONK HONK_**

_"Don't ever honk at me, when you come get me you get out of your car and ring the door like a normal human being"_

_Gabriella rolls her eyes "Whatever you say Troy" She replies taking off town the empty street as soon as he gets his self situated in the car_

_"So where are we going"_

_"You're taking me to dinner"_

_Troy smirks in amusement while looking at corner out the corner of his eye "Am I now"_

_Gabriella nods her head a smug smile gracing her lips "Yeah, you really missed me today and are sad that you couldn't spend time with me so you're making it up to me by buying me dinner"_

_Troy shrugs while nodding his head "Well who am I to question you, I mean I really did miss you today"_

_Gabriella flashes him a dazzling smile when they come to a stoplight "I really missed you too" She takes his hand that was sitting on his knee with her free hand and interlaces there fingers placing there intertwined hands on his lap. _

_Troy just smiles at her a single thought in his head 'soon, real soon'_

_FLASHFOWAD TWO WEEKS_

_He was tired beyond tired. He'd spent the whole day working on Sharpay and Taylor's cars. While there cars didn't need as much work as there boyfriends did there was still a lot of work to be done to the cars._

**_I'm so G, I puff that 4 leaf  
I make love to my girl and I fuck the police  
She hold it down for daddy when we duck the police  
But I don't let her hold my pistol cuz she might tuck the police  
Cuz she's a gangsta_**

_He felt a weird sense of déjà vu listening to his phone ring. _

_"If you plan on picking me up again you better remember what I said about honking at me" _

_"Pick me up right now" Troy hoped up from his bed quickly grapping the keys to his car _

_"What's going on?" He hears the music in the background "Are you still at the party"_

_"Yes"_

_"Did something happen?" Troy asks as he hops into his all Black Navigator _

_"I'll tell you all about it when you get here, can you just hurry though"_

_"Sure I'm already on my way, I should be there in about 7min" Before Troy can continue to question Gabriella he hears who sounds a lot like Brandon talking to Gabriella_

_"I'm so sorry Gabriella please don't leave-I didn't mean it I swear it was a mistake" Troy frowns but stays silent hoping to get more of the story out of Brandon_

_"I already told you to stay the hell away from me!" He hears Gabriella angrily hiss "Troy I'll meet you in the driveway"_

_"I'm right here" He says just as he pulls up to the house. He watches as the front door opens and Gabriella comes storming out with Brandon hot on her trail. He starts to get out of the car when he see's Gabriella look at him and shake her head no. He stays put as Gabriella finally reaches the car. Brandon stops following her seeing who's car she gets into_

_"Go" Gabriella says simply while glaring at Brandon. Troy quickly puts his car in reverse and takes off down the street no real destination in mind. The two drive for about 15min before Gabriella decides to speak_

_"He cheated on me"_

_"WHAT!" Troy slams on the break causing the two to jerk forward at the sudden halt "Fuck no!" Troy quickly puts his car in reverse doing a quick u-turn that almost gives Gabriella whip flash_

_"What the hell-where are you going?" Gabriella asks in confusion _

_"Back to the party"_

_"Back to the party for wh-" It suddenly hit Gabriella why Troy is going back to the party. She takes in the crazed look on his face, the slight twitch in his jaw and knows for sure that Troy is planning on doing what she thinks he is_

_"NO!" Gabriella yells. Troy doesn't even glance her way, he ignores her protest as if he didn't even hear her, he continues to drive back to the party anger seeming to roll off of him in waves "Troy please! Just stop!"_

_"Stop! What the fuck do I need to stop for Gabriella, that jackass disrespected you and I'm not going to let him get away with it, this is going to get handled weather you like it or not, he hurt you so I'm going to hurt him"_

_The two pull back up to the party. Troy jumps out of the car before Gabriella even has a chance to take her seat belt off. Gabriella unlatches her self and quickly takes off after Troy finally reaching him when he's about halfway to the front door_

_"Would you just listen to me for one second!" Gabriella says while grabbing Troy's arm to stop him_

_"What could you possibly say to make this any better Gabriella"_

_"I don't care"_

_"If you don't care about making it better then why are you stopping me?" Troy asks in confusion_

_Gabriella shakes his head before sighing and taking hold of his hands "No Troy, I don't care, I don't care that he cheated"_

_"What?"_

_"Troy think about it, you're more mad that he cheated than I am, I mean sure I'm upset but not for the reasons that you're thinking. His cheating on me did make me feel bad but what made me feel even worse was the fact that I had wasted so much time with him when it could have been spent with you"_

_Troy manages to keep his face a mask of emotions while in the inside he's jumping for joy "What are you trying to say Brie?"_

_Gabriella looks down a sudden wave of nervousness washing over her. Troy takes his free hand and gently lifts her chin so that her eyes are connected with his own "I'm saying that it's time for my boyfriend number two to become my one and only boyfriend number one"_

_**flashback within in a flashback…lol…**_

_Troy and Gabriella are on there way back to Troy's house after there dinner Gabriella turns on the Gabriella relaxing in the passenger seat now that Troy has taken over the driving duties. _

**_I'm boyfriend number 2,  
'Cause the first he don't really seem like he know what to do  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
And I know you like it freaky so I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm boyfriend number 2  
If we don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue  
And second place always got a whole lot to prove  
So whenever you get in the mood  
(Just call) boyfriend number 2_**

_Ladies if you got a man and a buddy on the side say yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeah  
If u be making plans kuz he don't hit it right say yeahh yeahh yeah  
I got a couple places I'm sure he don't know about  
No familiar faces you could feel free to go out  
I'm not afraid of doing what he doesn't do_

_Troy glances at Gabriella as she quickly turns off the radio_

_"Sooooo I guess I'm boyfriend number two" Troy says breaking the silence. Gabriella gasps hitting Troy in his arm causing him to laugh_

_"Shut up!"_

_**end of flashback in side of a flashback**_

_Troy smiles a rare full blown smile causing Gabriella's heart rate to quicken_

_"So I guess this is my soon"_

_"Hunh?" Gabriella questions having no idea what Troy is talking about_

_"Forget it" Before Gabriella can further question Troy his lips are on her own causing her to loose all capability to think straight. After about a solid 2 min Gabriella pulls away to catch her breath, she keeps her eyes closed as she tries to remember everything about this moment so that she can store it in her mind as the day that her life began. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Gabriella could feel nothing but irritation as she to turned her head so that she could see her ex-boyfriend

"What the fuck do you want?" She couldn't bring herself to be civil to that asshole. He'd just interrupted her kiss with her boyfriend who she hadn't seen for awhile and she was pissed

Troy couldn't help the smug smile that graced his face hearing his girlfriend's irritation towards her ex "Yes how can we help you today Jacobs"

"I just came over to say good race to Gabriella, it's been real lonely around here without, it's good to have you back" The tone of his voice leaves no reason to not believe that he's being insincere, the cold look in his eyes however tell a different story. Gabriella feels Troy tense up and knows that she has to get him away from Brandon now

"Well I'm back now so gotta go, see you around, I'd say hopefully but then I'd be lying, so bye" Gabriella pulls Troy away before he has a chance to do anything

"I swear Brie, I own him a good ass whopping and he's going to get it sooner or later"

Gabriella frowns "I know just wish that you would let it go"

Troy scoffs "Let it go my ass, he has it coming, he got away once he won't be able to do it again"

The two reach there friends who are waiting by there parking spots "Can you drive my car back to my house Tay? Me and Troy are gonna head out and I want to drive with him"

"Yeah no problem"

"Thanks" Gabriella tosses her keys to Taylor. "Will see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah" The group exchanges quick goodbyes. Troy and Gabriella get into his car

"I really missed you babe" Gabriella says before Troy starts the car. Troy turns to Gabriella smiling a soft smile while reaching over and tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear. He leans forward and connects his lips with hers for a soft but sweet kiss

"I really missed you too" He whispers against her lips. He flashes her a quick smile before pulling back and starting his car. "Now how about we head home and you give me a repeat of that performance….but this time lets make clothing optional…and by optional I mean not there" Gabriella laughs before grabbing Troy's free hand with one of her own and interlacing there fingers

"Sure babe whatever you want"

"It is SO good to have you home"

"I know"

* * *

**PHEW! I am SO Tierd! I've been working on this update since I got home at like 7! So I went to see HSM the ice tour today and it was SO CUTE!!!....and I got to see Corbin Blu preform so that was nice!....Anyways I'm really trying to get back into the swing of writing. I've made an outline for this story and it's about 16 chapters long so I'll really try to stick to my time line and update once a week.**

**R&R!!!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Zanclana!**


End file.
